


sex don’t sleep when the lights are off

by absurdxrecreation



Series: JohnJoon One-Shots Cuz We Need Them [3]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Lee Taeyong, DJ Suh Youngho | Johnny, Drinking, Edgeplay, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is fucking everyone else lmao, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, I didn’t know how to end this, JohnJae Birthday Party, JohnJoon, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, My boys are in their Work It outfits, Namjoon in Heels & Fishnets, Namjoon in Makeup, Namjoon is freaky with everyone in NCT, Not Beta Read, Not idols, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Smoking, Stripper Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Top Moon Taeil, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, background dotae, everyone is having sex, handjobs, i suck at writing smut but anyway, minor overstimulation, namtiddies, slight drag, this is honestly just porn, this is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdxrecreation/pseuds/absurdxrecreation
Summary: Jaehyun wanted a private stripper at he (and Johnny’s) birthday party. And he got one.orNamjoon is a stripper at JohnJae’s birthday party
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Namjoon | RM/NCT, Kim Namjoon | RM/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: JohnJoon One-Shots Cuz We Need Them [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	sex don’t sleep when the lights are off

**Author's Note:**

> My title is just a lyric from Melanie Martinez’s song Sippy Cup - kinda dumb, ik, but uh basically just read the tags. This is so awfully written and it took so long to write and for what???

“C’mon, Johnny,” Jaehyun laughed, his head hitting the the couch when he leaned back, and his feet being propped up on Johnny’s lap. “It’s my birthday, too, and I want a stripper at the party — I don’t even care is they’re a girl, guy, or anything else.”

Johnny scrolled through his MacBook and found a website with some excellent reviews. “Okay, they have a Valentine’s Day Party Package - private stripper, reversible pole instalment, complimentary barrel of bear, and a coupon for 15% off next purchase.”

“And how much is that?”

“How much is what?” Haechan asked as he had stepped out of the bathroom, a robe loosely tied around him as he dried his hair with a towel.

“Jaehyun’s stripper,” Johnny answered, nonchalantly, but still had a little smirk on his face. “Which is gonna be $450, what do you think?”

“I think you can ask some of the others to pitch in before they decide to get me an actual present,” Jaehyun suggested.

There was a silent agreement between the three, created and notified a group chat about their plan for JJ’s (Johnny and Jaehyun’s) party, and went on with the rest of their day.

And so, a week had gone by, Johnny (even though his actual birthday was on Monday) and Jae’s party was on a Friday (which was the actual day of his birthday - lucky him) and their was a buzzing at their door to let them know that the installation people were here to set up the stripper’s pole.

Jaehyun was out with Taeyong and Doyoung for the day, all trying to find the best outfit to wear for their party, so Johnny had to be the one to let the men in and direct them to where it would be set up.

Their apartment wasn’t luxurious in the slightest (since Johnny and Jaehyun were merely DJs at a radio station and Haechan wrote songs for some smaller artists in the area), but it was open, which gave them a generous amount of space for the pole to be installed between the new arrangement of the couch. Johnny signed some papers about how they could call them in the next week for it to be removed and they could refer a handy man to seal the holes. After it was installed, he thanked the men and walked around the pole, a curious look in his eye.

 _Well, someone has to see if it works correctly, right?_ Johnny thought to himself, his large hand gripping the cool pole. He attempted to do a spin, but gravity took hold and he was on the ground, his arm twisted up in an uncomfortable position. “Ah, fuck!” He yelped and let go - which was much harder than he thought it would be, for his sweaty palm had made a firm grip on the metal.

Now on the ground, he paid his respects to the dedication and hard work dancers put into this sort of thing, before climbing back to his feet.

“Okay, let’s not do that again,” he muttered and clapped his hands in front of him, but that only made him cringe more and just go back to his mini studio (a.k.a, a breakfast tray just to the side of his bed) to finish the mix he was going to play at the party. He took a breath to try and forgot that embarrassing moment, carded his fingers through his long hair, and disappeared into his room until he heard the bustling of Jae and the others coming into the apartment.

“Hyung, we’re ho—Oh my god!”

“Is that...?” Johnny heard Doyoung ask - he could hear the huge, awkward smile on his face.

“You’re having a stripper at your party!” Taeyong gasped. Johnny climbed out of his bed, his back and neck aching from being hunched over for the passed couple of hours, and strolled into the living room where the three of them stood with bags in their hands. They gawked at the pole.

“Yes, that’s what the others pitched in to pay for, it’s Jaehyun gift,” Johnny explained. “I’m not so expensive.”

“Yeah, all you ever want is coffee and new clothes,” Doyoung laughed and held up his bags. “Speaking of clothes, I picked out an outfit for the party.”

“Oh yeah? Can I see?”

“Nope! You have to wait till the party! It’s a surprise!” Doyoung flashed his gummy grin and took off to hide the clothes somewhere where Johnny wouldn’t find it.

Jaehyun walked up to the pole and spun, almost falling in a similar fashion Johnny had earlier. Luckily, Taeyong was there to catch him, and keep from hitting the ground. “Damn! How do the strippers make it look so easy?”

“Well, we can ask them when they get here, right?” Johnny chuckled and held up a little flash drive. “I made up the mix I’m playing for the party.”

“Really?!” Jaehyun squealed excitedly, in a joking way of course, and then went over to one of the bags. In his hands were some LED lights Johnny had seen all those teenagers on TikTok have in their rooms (don’t ask him how he knows that). “Look what I got to set the mood even more! — C’mon! Help me hang these up! You’re tall!”

After an ungodly amount of time, almost a whole roll of scotch tape, and a few extension cords, the lights were up and flashing neon lights in the room. “Oh wow, that’s kinda cool!” Johnny remarked as it stopped flashing and started fading from one colour to another.

“Right? I saw them on display at some tech store and had to get them!”

“Oooh, the red is pretty sexy,” Doyoung commented as he returned - he had disappeared halfway through setting up the lights after hearing Johnny complain about being hungry - his blue jeans looking black in the red light before they returned to normal when the light was blue. Three plates were set onto the kitchen counter, it’s aroma find its way to their noses.

“Finally, I’m starving,” Johnny mumbled and tried to pull Doyoung as if he was leaning into to kiss him, but the man flashed his trademark uncomfortable grin and turned as far away from the other as he possibly could. “I’ll get you one day.”

Doyoung escaped his hold and smacked his arm. “Yeah, me too. Except for a kiss it will be poison, in your food.” His eyes widened like a mad man and waved his hands into wizard pose.

“Just don’t mix it up with mine,” Taeyong grumbled and took some metal chopsticks from the vase in the middle of the table before he shovelled the food into his mouth. Doyoung walked over and wrapped his arms around his neck, cooing at him that he would never dream about doing such a thing.

“So who all was invited to the party tomorrow?” Johnny asked and began to eat his own food.

“Mark will be there, Haechan’s making him come because _he needs to have a lap dance at least once in his life_ , he says,” Jaehyun chuckled, and listed off Taeil, Yuta, and Jungwoo as people who were also invited. “So you’ll need to prepare a lot of food, hyung.”

“We all know that Yuta and Jungwoo are probably gonna fuck in the restroom,” Doyoung muttered, as if it was not the first time this had happened (and no, it wasn’t the first time). “So I’ll have to compensate for all those calories they’ll be burning off... Do you think we’re allowed to feed the stripper?”

Johnny shrugged. “I didn’t see anything about in the digital contract when I booked them.”

“Okay, well if I order now it’ll be read in, uh,” Doyoung looked down at his Apple Watch. “Two hours.”

When the dishes were set in the sink and Taeyong and Doyoung left to pick up the groceries, Haechan had finally come home from hanging out with Mark and Taeil. He cackled at the sight of the pole and went up to spin but - in some mysterious way - he did not fall like Jaehyun and Johnny had. He was actually very graceful and even did a little fancy move.

“Are you a stripper in your free time?” Jaehyun asked, in all seriousness. Haechan just snorted and ran off to his room before he could be interrogated further.

Johnny and Jaehyun now had the living room to themselves, and they stared intently at each other, noticing when each of them would steal a glance at the pole just beside them. “Did you fall when you grabbed it too?” Jaehyun asked, that little smile on his face.

“Sure did, just like you,” Johnny retorted, raising his chin. “Had to make sure it worked.”

Jaehyun raised a brow and crossed his arms.

“Oh? So you didn’t just want to have a try?”

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know, _why would you_ , hmm?”

Johnny waved the younger away. “Enough!” He looked down at his phone. “Help me clear up the fridge for the groceries before Doyoung gets back and bitches about it.”

* * *

  
Doyoung knocked on the door and woke everyone up to start cooking up the food he had bought last night, and announced: “No one bother me for the next hour! Don’t worry though, I’m cooking breakfast first so you won’t be hungry when you set up the decorations and games or whatever you guys will be doing. After that, I don’t want you anywhere near here.”

Johnny, Jae, and Haechan nodded, knowing it was better to let the man just do his thing. After breakfast they began to set up the DJ equipment they had borrowed from the station and arrange the foldable table for beer pong and as well as a small karaoke machine and Just Dance on the TV Haechan brought from his room.

“Oh wow, I really like the set up!” Doyoung commented as he stepped out the kitchen for a moment, a tray of drinks in his hand. “You guys thirsty?”

“Unbelievably,” Johnny grumbled as he walked over and took a drink. It was just some green tea, but after Johnny had to balance on the couches to hold up each big speaker while Jaehyun screwed the stands at the right height, he were parched.

“Rinse your glasses when you’re done, too, if I see dishes in the sink I’m gonna kill someone.”

Johnny had already chugged down half the glass when there was a knock at the door. He went to let the person in, the glass still to his lips, and when he caught sight of who was waiting in the hall, a gasp was forced out of him like a punch. A cough and the tea sputtered out between Johnny’s lips back into the cup.

“I’m so sorry,” Johnny grunted, still trying to cough up the tea from his throat. “Are you the, uh—“

“The stripper?” The man finished, a smirk on his plump lips. “Yes, I am. Are you Jaehyun?”

“That’ll be me!” Jaehyun called out as he jogged over to peak over Johnny’s shoulder and catch a look at the stripper. “Oh wow, you’re really tall... and really sexy, good god.”

The stripper chuckled and nodded as he adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder and the barrel of beer he picked up off the floor. “Thank you, it’s apart of the job. May I come in?”

Johnny moved out of the way to let the man in. Jaehyun was right. He was tall. Nearly as tall as Johnny, maybe an inch shorter, but he was much broader, and the simple t-shirt and sweat pants he wore still couldn’t mask how voluptuous his chest, thighs, biceps, and ass were. Johnny couldn’t look away as he wandered in, placed the barrel of beer down, waved at Doyoung and Haechan, and checked out the pole installed in the middle of the living room.

“Um, the party isn’t till later tonight, it’s barely six p.m.,” Jaehyun pointed out. “Aren’t you, like, early?”

“Well, I like to get here early so we can work out some legal things face to face,” the man explained as he pointed to duffel bag; “Also, to show you my wardrobe, work out what kind of interactions you want to have, and some good tracks to play while I’m performing.” He turned to the DJ stand. “I can see you’ve got that covered though. Is the DJ around?”

“Yeah, actually, Johnny’s our DJ,” Haechan said and cocked his head to Johnny, who was in the kitchen, drinking water from the tap to clear his throat.

“Oh, that’s awesome. I’m Namjoon, by the way.” He shook Jaehyun’s hand, as well as Haechan’s. “Alright, let’s get this out of the way, shall we?” Namjoon opened up his duffel and pulled out a file and a pen. “So this document basically just outlines all the things that you can and cannot do to me while I’m here, and all the things I can and cannot do as well. And if I feel as if you have violated any of this contract - such as touching me without my consent, having too many drunk guests, or anything that could endanger me or yourselves, mainly me, of course - I can and will call our security team: I will be escorted out of the premises, and anyone involved with be taken into custody for sexual assault. Got it?”

Johnny, Jaehyun, Haechan, and Doyoung stood with a blank expression, completely baffled at how much information was thrown at them in the span of only a minute or so. “Uh, yes, of course. We’re not like that,” Jaehyun assured.

“Well good, then just sign here confirming that I had this discussion with you and you know what will happen if you breach this contract,” Namjoon smiled and clicked the pen. “Don’t think too much about it, I’m a fun guy. I have a lot of good reviews for a reason.”

Jaehyun took a breath and nodded before signing the contract.

“I’ll just take a picture of this and send it to my boss and we’ll be go to go!” Namjoon snapped a picture with his phone and then file was placed back into the duffel. “Now that all the serious stuff is out of the way, let’s discuss costume and props!”

As Johnny was about to question what he meant by costume and props Namjoon had began to strip down to nothing but his briefs. His jaw went slack and his ears began to burn at the sight of the man almost completely naked in the middle of their living room; his skin was a gorgeous caramel colour, no sign of tan lines anywhere, and his body was just as built as his looser clothes had suggested. Namjoon was like one of those Greek statues, too perfect to be real, with only some moles and acne as evidence that he was, in fact, human. His smooth chest rose and fell as he breathed, unbothered by the stares he was receiving.

Johnny blinked, testing to see if maybe it was just some kind of divine filter that was being cast onto Namjoon that made him look so delicious.

“I could stay like this,” he began, doing a 360 spin - achingly slow. Johnny’s eyes flicked from his chest and thighs to his broad shoulders and thick ass that his briefs hugged nicely. “Or I have lingerie, thongs, jock-straps, fishnets, speedos...” Namjoon was digging through his duffel bag, pulling out each item as he listed them off. “I even have heels, some skirts, a bralette, and some makeup if you’re into that.”

Jaehyun waved his hands wildly, begging Namjoon to stop where he was before he exploded. “Oh my god, let me take a breath!” He cried, his hands carding through his hair.

“I say you should definitely get him into those fishnets,” Haechan suggested, his legs crossing and uncrossing in his seat at the kitchen island.

“Mmmh, or maybe that jock strap,” said Doyoung, his chin in his hand as he leant onto the counter while his eyes scanned the stripper.

“Can you do nude?” Johnny blurted out, eyes still on Namjoon’s bare chest rather than the pieces of clothing he was dumping out onto the couch.

Namjoon raised a brow and that smirk returned to his handsome face, a deep dimple in his cheek. “Yes, I can. You can play with my dick too, but if I’m getting uncomfortable I’m making you stop right then and there.”

Johnny swallowed down his arousal, shifted on his feet, and nodded. “Yeah, okay. That’s cool. Jae?” He turned to the younger.

“What do you think, birthday boy?” Namjoon teased, his legs spreading and his arms laid out on the back of the couch. Like he was enjoying this more than any of the other men were.

“Y-Yeah. We can do that, uh—“ Jaehyun looked from Namjoon to Johnny, and the rest of his friends, then back to Namjoon. “But, uh, maybe you can wear something now and by the end of the night you can... not be wearing something.”

“A strip tease, huh?” Namjoon nodded and stood up. “Alright, what do you want me to wear till then?”

“Uh... surprise me.”

“I like how you think,” Namjoon hummed. He gathered all his clothes to put back into the duffel bag and stood up. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Down the hall, last door on the left,” Johnny instructed, trying to steady his hand as he pointed.

When the stripper disappeared down the hall, Johnny grabbed his chest and exhaled a breath he didn’t remember holding in. “Oh my fucking god,” he whisper-yelled, his eyes wide and his face red. “Why haven’t we don’t this sooner.”

“Cuz you guys are pussies,” Haechan mumbled as he sipped his green tea. “One of my college friends had strippers at his graduation - Chenle. Like four, very sexy: three girls and a guy, but he was much more feminine than that hunk in our bathroom.”

“Well, if he’s getting dressed, I should too,” Johnny said after collecting himself and thinking of gross shit to deflate his hard-on. “Doyoung? Where did you put my outfit for tonight?”

Doyoung flashed his big toothy smile and ran around the counter, down the hall, into Haechan’s room. When he returned, Johnny’s eyes rolled so far into his head he could see his brain shrinking at the bright blue colour. “Doyoung what the hell is that?”

“It’s your outfit!” He squealed, holding up the sky blue suit and a satin, aqua dress shirt to his own chest. “Isn’t great! It goes so well with your long blond hair and it really compliments your skin!” He handed it to Johnny. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Johnny, being the fashion expert he was, couldn’t help but agree. The colour did make his hair look nice and his skin less orange. To his luck, when the lights he and Jaehyun set up earlier transitioned to red, the suit looked much darker. Johnny was pleased, and might want the lights to stay red for a while longer. “Alright fine.”

“Great! Go put it on before the others get here!”

* * *

  
By the time Namjoon had come out of the bathroom, Taeyong, Yuta, Jungwoo, Taeil, and Mark had arrived. Yuta was busy throwing single dollar bills at Jungwoo as he was twirling around the pole (he kept tripping up, which caused Yuta to laugh and throw more money at him) and Taeil, who was just dancing wildly near him, while Mark, Haechan, and Jaehyun were laughing their asses off against the wall behind the couches; Johnny was at the DJ booth and had started with his set, but he was completely taken aback when the stripper strutted up to him with a small flash drive between his freshly nail-polished fingers.

“Could you play that when I start my performance?” Namjoon asked, his tone a lot more deep and sultry than it was when he first arrived. Maybe it was just the dark makeup that was around his eyes, making them pierce right into Johnny’s soul with just a glance; or the way his light hair was slick back to show off his thick brows and forehead; it could have also been the black, studded choker around his throat and his all white suit that lacked a dress shirt beneath so the plunging vest revealed his cleavage.

Either way, Johnny couldn’t say no, and took the flash drive from Namjoon.

Everyone else had gone quiet and watched as Namjoon walked over to Jaehyun - who was significantly shorter than him now that he was wearing some white pleather platform go-go boots. “Would you like me to start now or you want to get the party started with your friends? I’m here all night so whatever you want.”

Jaehyun picked his jaw up off the floor and gave an awkward laugh. “Uh, you can just hang for now, Taeyong is setting up the beer pong in the kitchen. A-And there’s food and drinks if you’re, um, ya know.”

“Oh, yes, thank you.” Namjoon smiled, his dimples growing deep into his cheeks.

Yuta’s attention was now completely on Namjoon, his dick half-chubbed in his leather pants. Jungwoo had stumbled onto the couch (bumped into Taeil on his way down) leg thrown onto Yuta’s thigh, and watched with just as much interest. “Hey, pretty boy,” Yuta called out when a particularly sexy song started to play from the speakers; “Want to show me some moves? I have—“ He shoved Jungwoo’s leg away and pulled a wad of twenties from his back pocket, “Some cash I can throw at you.”

“What?!” Jungwoo cried out, “You had twenties the whole time!”

“Hai!” Yuta smirked and waved it around as Jungwoo tried to snatch it from him. Taeil laughed at him and picked up the single dollar bills from the floor. “So, what do ya say?”

Namjoon turned away from Jaehyun and bowed politely. “You don’t mind, do you?” Jaehyun shook his head. “Okay, good. You boys have fun.”

Mark turned to Jaehyun and yanked at his sleeve like a lost child would, his eyes were wide and his ears so red they looked like they’d explode any second. “That’s your stripper?!” He whispered, thankful that the music was loud enough that only Jaehyun and Haechan could hear him.

“Yeah!” Haechan replied, his eyes glued to Namjoon as he climbed up onto the pole and did a few spins for Yuta, who had moved right onto the edge of the couch to be as close to the man as possible without getting in his way. “Isn’t he sexy?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen a male stripper before,” Mark admitted, his tone intrigued yet curious.

“There’s a first for everything!” Haechan assured and then took Mark by his collar, “And you’re going to get a lap dance from him!”

“I am?”

“Mhm! While he’s naked!”

Mark’s whole face flushed and he pulled himself away from his friend, blabbering about how he shouldn’t have come and made excuses like he had work in the morning and would have to leave early. But Haechan just argued with him, telling him that every guy needs to have at least one lap dance in his lifetime.

“Alright guys, c’mon, cut it out,” Doyoung interjected. “Taeyong needs help with table, he forgot to move it over here before he filled up all the cups.” The boys nodded and were on their way.

Jungwoo and Yuta both cheered when Namjoon had moved from the pole to stand between the both of them, each of the stripper’s legs between theirs and his arms around their shoulders as he rolled his hips. Yuta had one hand on Namjoon’s thick thigh while the other was at back, keeping him upright as he thrusted into the air. Taeil, who was on the other couch because he was shoved away by Jungwoo, had huffed and started drinking his beer.

“Aww, hyung looks sad,” Haechan cooed. He had just set down the table, which was a lot harder to move since there were twenty cups of beer on them. Now, he was walking over to Taeil and sat down beside him, his arm around his shoulder and leg in his lap. “How about I give you a lap dance instead?”

“I’d rather have a professional, thank you,” Taeil scuffed as he playfully punched at Haechan’s arm. “And I’m pretty sure you would enjoy more than I would.”

“Just because you’re right doesn’t make me any less sad,” Haechan pouted.

From the other couch, Jungwoo giggled madly as Namjoon had moved directly onto him, his crotch right in his face as he swayed his hips. He even went as far as too reach up; his palms slid up his thighs, and squeezed. “Oh my god, they’re so firm!”

“I know!” Yuta laughed; he scooted closer to Jungwoo and smiled up at the stripper, all his pearly teeth showing and his eyes wide as if he could just devour the man right then and there.

“You are just divine.”

“Hmm, thank you,” Namjoon hummed and carded his fingers through the man’s hair before pulling him up to his feet, close to his face. Yuta’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he, unashamedly, let out a deep groan when Namjoon’s fingers dug right into his scalp.

“Yoohoo! Mr. Namjoon! I think my friend here would like a turn!”

“Aw, it seems my assistance is needed else where.” Namjoon leaned in close, and licked a stripe into Yuta’s cheek before he pulled away.

“Huh? Wait- No! Come back!” Yuta whined but the stripper was already strutting away, and though the music was loud and making his chest pound, he was enticed by the sound of his heavy heels clicking against the floor.

“That was sexy of you,” Jungwoo laugh and yanked Yuta back down to the couch. “And I can see your boner through those pants.”

Yuta sighed and sunk into the cushions.

Jaehyun had started a game of beer pong with Johnny and Mark, Taeyong was on his team but stayed on the sidelines and recorded with his phone more than he actually played. The had made a bet that if whoever lost would get a lap dance from Namjoon, but had to be restrained and blindfolded. Of course, Jaehyun being the birthday boy did not want to miss that - especially since any moment he could get started with that strip tease. He cursed when he missed a cup.

“Oh c’mon Jae, you can do better than that,” Johnny chortled, taking a cup he got and chugging it. “With all that’s at stake right now, I think you need to start focusing more.”

“Yeah well you’re not the one facing Taeil getting dry humped by my birthday present,” Jaehyun grumbled. He tried to focus, but Taeil was always a vocal one and laughed or moaned or whined at every touch Namjoon gave him. After taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady his head, Jaehyun grabbed another plastic ping pong ball and tossed it. It bounced off the middle of the table and landed into one of the cups in the back row. “Yes!”

Mark handed him the cup and Jaehyun chugged it down victoriously. Just one more and he would beat Johnny and Mark and they would have to endure the penalty. He picked up another ball, ready to take another cup, but he had just noticed how quiet Taeil had gotten. Jaehyun bit his lip, not wanting to look up, but he couldn’t resist. His gaze flickered to look over Johnny’s shoulder at the couch, and his cock throbbed to life at the sight: the reason Taeil was so quiet was because he had his tongue in Namjoon’s mouth, while those gorgeous lips sucked it deeper. His thighs trapped Taeil to the couch and his hands were under his shirt, pulling him closer to his body as he kissed him.

To top it off, he wasn’t even looking at Taeil as he did it, but directly at Jaehyun. _This could be you,_ those dark eyes said.

“Shit.” His fingers gripped right around the ball. That sight was seared into Jaehyun’s mind forever, and it was all he could see when he blinked. “Just one more, just one more...”

“Ah-ah!” He could hear Taeil whine.

“For being so small, you have a pretty big—“

“Shit!” Jaehyun yelled as he missed the cup. Johnny and Mark laughed wickedly, and each of them was able to take the last two cups.

“Hey Namjoon, you have any bondage and stuff like that?” Johnny asked as he turned to the stripper, whose hand was down Taeil’s pants.

Namjoon’s hand slither out from beneath the eldest’s waistband at a treacherously slow pace.

“Yeah, of course.” He ground down into Taeil’s crotch one last time before he climbed off of him and made his way to Johnny’s bedroom, where he left his duffel bag.

Taeil fell limp and would’ve slid off the couch right onto the floor if Haechan hadn’t grabbed him. “He’s got some magic touch, huh?” He teased and palmed at his bulge, making his hyung shiver and moan.

* * *

  
The sensual music and transitioning lighting combined with the leather cuffs that were being tightened at Jaehyun’s back made his whole body shiver and an embarrassing amount of sweat to pool at the back of his neck. He regretted taking on this bet, but Jaehyun couldn’t back away now. He was so hard already and his face was burning from embarrassment; Johnny thought it would be funny if he moved one of the lights on his set to point directly down at Jaehyun, like a spotlight, while everyone else retreated into the shadows. If it weren’t for the flashing of the other’s phone cameras and annoying giggles, Jaehyun wouldn’t have doubted he was completely alone with Namjoon.

Speaking of Namjoon, in his hands was a black silk blindfold, and he was nearing Jaehyun with a smirk. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much, right, birthday boy?”

Jaehyun nodded nervously. “Uh, of course.”

“Want a safe word?”

“Uh, sure. How about... raisins?”

“Raisins?”

“Yeah, I hate raisins.”

“Alright, raisins it is.”

With that, Namjoon tied the blindfold around Jaehyun’s eyes and he was completely blind. Not even the flashing lights were visible. He shivered again and felt beads of sweat roll down his spine, soak through his shirt. However, all his embarrassment melted into heated arousal when he felt a hand slip under his shirt and rake against his tense stomach. His chest was wet with perspiration but Namjoon didn’t seem to mind, but instead pressed his cool palms flat against his pecs. From his lips a moan was threatening to escape but it was forced out of him when he felt Namjoon’s hot breath against his cheek.

“You smell nice,” Namjoon hummed, each syllable puffed against his skin, and then Jaehyun froze at his wet tongue grazing his cheek all the way up to the blindfold where he teased the edge. All the whooping from his friends almost drowned out when Namjoon added: “And you taste nice too.”

“F-fuck...” His voice broke and his head fell back against the back of the couch.

“Hmm, that’s sexy. Do you mind if I—“ The stripper’s knee pushed Jaehyun’s thighs apart and his breath was gone from his cheek. It reappeared at his stomach; his hands pulled his shirt and colourful sweater vest up, and then his tongue prodded at his navel. And if that wasn’t enough, Namjoon’s thumbs were rubbing and pinching at his nipples. In his shoes, Jaehyun’s toes curled and uncurled, and his cock leaked prematurely against his dark jeans. He couldn’t hold back his moan.

“What if I do this?”

“Oh Jesus—“

Namjoon had parted his legs further and nuzzled his face into his bulge. Jaehyun wished he could see whether he was looking up at him with those dragon eyes, if he was just as hard as he was. His thighs shook from how long they were forced apart, but it only fuelled his arousal and elicited another needy moan from him.

“I love all your noises,” the stripper’s deep voice spoke while his fingers started to unbuckle his belt. “What else can I get from you?”

The song playing was of a rapper talking about tiddies and ass bouncing, and Jaehyun desperately wanted to see Namjoon’s tiddies and ass bounce as he rode him like he had Taeil; he wanted to grab him and pull off each layer he wore, squeeze at his flesh, lick the sweat off of his skin. His wrists ached behind him and before they could go numb from leaning on them for too long, he arched his back off the couch and slumped forward, chest heaving and hips bucking up into Namjoon’s face. The stripper’s laugh set vibrations through his cock and Jaehyun groaned like he had been punched.

“Oh, you like that?”

Jaehyun only gasped and nodded, but Namjoon wasn’t satisfied with that. The man yelped when his hands yanked his jeans down his thighs - finally letting them relax from being spread for almost a whole two songs.

“Words please or you’ll have to stay tied up for the rest of the night.”

“Yes! Yes I like it, I like it, I like it!”

He could clearly hear the others laugh at his vulnerability, but they couldn’t even begin to comprehend all the emotions parading through his mind; every one of Jaehyun’s nerves was igniting and making his skin tingle, seeking any kind of purchase.

“You’re skin is so smooth and pale,” Namjoon chuckled, his hands squeezing the man’s flesh till it bloomed red. Jaehyun cringed, knowing how much he sweat down there and could feel his perspiration soak into the couch beneath him.

“Th-They call me Casper,” Jaehyun admitted as his thighs pressed into Namjoon’s hands. “Because I’m so pale...”

“Aww, that’s cute... You know what else is cute? How much you’ve leaked through your boxers.”

His friends laughed again, but he didn’t hear Yuta or Jungwoo’s laugh. They were probably making out in the bathroom like Doyoung had said, both too turned on to wait for their turn with Namjoon so they would fuck each other till then. It made Jaehyun wonder, was everyone as turned on as he was?

Were they getting off by watch him being played with by Namjoon?

Did they want to be him in this situation?

Did they want to be Namjoon?

“Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck—“ Jaehyun yelled when he felt his cock being engulf by a wet heat that couldn’t be anything else but a mouth. He hadn’t been realised Namjoon had rolled a condom on until felt the rubber friction of his tongue against his under shaft.

“Y-You can do that?” He heard Johnny ask.

Namjoon nodded on Jaehyun’s cock, and his weeping head jabbed at the back of his throat each time.

“N-Namjoon-ssi, I—“ Jaehyun whimpered and bucked up into his mouth. He felt dizzy, especially since he couldn’t see anything - he didn’t know if his eyes were open or closed, if he was looking up or down. All he knew in that moment was he was being blown by one of the hottest men he had ever met and it felt fucking amazing. Drool rolled down his shaft with every bob of Namjoon’s head, and the wet, suction noises coming from him made Jaehyun leak in the condom and throb on his tongue.

“The perfect size,” Namjoon huffed as he pulled off with a pop, “You fit so nicely down my throat.”

Jaehyun cried out and his shoulders shook, desperate to have his hands un-cuffed so he could take the stripper by his hair, yank him back onto his cock, and mouth fuck him till he came. “Please, please, let me fuck your mouth. Pleasepleaseplease!”

“You sound so cute when you beg.” His lips travelled down his shaft, wet and hot, and his tongue pulled one of his balls into his mouth to suck long enough until Jaehyun was nearly sobbing. “Anything for the birthday boy.”

Again, his whole cock was taken in one swift dive and Jaehyun thrusted at a dangerous pace into his mouth. Namjoon didn’t seem to mind, but, in fact, encouraged him to keep going, his hands grabbing his thighs and aiding him with each thrust. He gagged a few times, but didn’t pull off until Jaehyun yelled in his release. The throbbing of his shaft against his tongue made Namjoon moan, and the cock throbbed more while Jaehyun sobbed and spasmed beneath him.

The blindfold was removed and Jaehyun’s eyes strained to adjust to the lighting again. Namjoon was looking up at him from down on his knees and flashed that dimpled smile of his. His arms were around his waist, removing the cuffs from his wrists. “You okay?” He asked as he rolled the condom off of Jaehyun’s spent cock.

All he could do was nod; his voice was too hoarse to let out anything but a grunt after yelling and sobbing so much.

“That’s good. Here, let me help—“ Namjoon had pulled out some wet wipes from his blazer’s inside pocket and wiped away his cum with care. Then he pulled Jaehyun’s boxers and jeans back over his hips and zipped him up.

The music was still playing, and the bass from the speakers made his chest pound, but the sight of the stripper’s wet and bruised lips made Jaehyun reach out to wipe the saliva from his chin - even if his fingers were tingling. That dark look returned to Namjoon’s face and he took the man’s thumb between his lips.

“I didn’t take off any clothes yet, so while you relax, I’m going to dance for you and remove whatever you what right when you tell me, yeah?”

Jaehyun nodded again and fell back into the cushions.

“Johnny-ssi? You still have my flash drive?” Namjoon asked.

“Oh, uh, yeah! Yeah, totally, give me a sec.” He jogged up to his booth and fished out the drive to start playing the stripper’s set.

As soon as the first song started to play, Namjoon was ready at his pole and began to put on a show. Everyone had taken a seat on the couches and palmed their erections with every gracefully seductive move the stripper made. And he kept at this until Jaehyun had him down to the lace panties and fishnets he had hidden under his suit, his studded collar, and his knee high go-go boots.

* * *

  
All night, Johnny had been watching from afar: he watched as Namjoon had teased and grinded on Yuta and Jungwoo at the beginning of night; he watched as he dry humped Taeil till he was so lost in arousal, he prematurely came in his pants (no one had known until Haechan had drunkenly told everyone later that night - technically early morning - after everyone else had went home); he watched as Jaehyun was being blown into oblivion and completely fell apart after just a few songs; and he had watched as Namjoon strutted around in his lingerie and heels, showing off the amazing strength in his body as he danced on that pole.

All night, and Johnny still hadn’t been touched the way everyone else had.

Shit, even Mark made out with Namjoon (while sitting in Yuta’s lap, who was busy sucking hickies into the back of his neck and playing with his nipples).

Johnny should’ve gotten some attention too. It was his party too! He regretted only signing Jaehyun’s name on the paper work. So he sat in his lonely chair, his knees bouncing and teeth gnawing at his lips. He silently watched everyone else pleasuring themselves and each other, dancing around to the music and shoving their tongues down each other’s throats and hands down their pants.

He was about to get up to get another beer and serve himself whatever food they had left over when Namjoon’s heels clicked in his direction, and stared down at Johnny with that deadly gaze.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, leaning down so their noses nearly touched.

Johnny grinned back at him, but he was really just masking his eagerness to be touched. “Just to get a drink, why?”

“Who will fuck me if you leave?”

Blood shot straight to his already hard cock, faster than those bullet trains he saw those Japanese movies. “What did you say?” Johnny asked, his voice low and almost trembling.

Namjoon stood and lifted his hand to show the leash he was holding. He waved it around the man’s face before he hooked it onto his collar and placed it into Johnny’s hand. “I want you to fuck me. Right here on this floor. And keep your suit on, I think it’s sexy.”

“You’re joking right?” (He prayed he wasn’t.)

“If you’re not up for it, I could ask someone el—“ His words were cut off in an instant. Johnny held the leash tight and yanked him down to meet his eyes.

“No, no, I’ll do it,” Johnny assured and tugged Namjoon to meet his lips. Their teeth clashed, and made Johnny’s head throb, but he didn’t care. He crawled out of his chair and followed the stripper to the floor, where he laid onto his back as Johnny’s body pinned him to the ground. “Do you need a safe word? In case I fuck you too hard?”

Namjoon laughed, his head falling back onto the wooden floor, and shrugged. “How about bonsai?”

“Bonsai? Like the tree?”

“That’s the one. What’ll be yours?”

“Americano. Like the coffee.”

“Sounds good.”

His deft hands took Johnny’s belt and unbuckled it with ease - as if he had done this a thousand times with a thousand different men. But Johnny didn’t want to think about that. Instead, he focused on the trail of wet, open mouthed kisses he left as he journeyed down the column of the Namjoon’s throat, passed the studded collar, passed the hickies along his shoulders, and down through the deep valley of his tits that rose and fell with every ragged breath. Johnny licked a stripe there, and nipped just under the swell of his right tit, gave another soothing lick, and repeated this until he reached the other tit.

“Hmm, you really like my tits, huh?”

“You have no idea—“ Johnny’s moan interrupted his sentence, and he jerked into Namjoon’s hand that wrapped around his hard, leaking cock. He smirked down at the man who was occupied with his nipple before he squeezed hard. “Fuck, babe, you wanna play that game, huh?”

“Use me,” the stripper purred and dug his nail into the slit of his weeping head.

Johnny’s forehead fell against his chest and he hissed, but didn’t ask him to stop. Instead, he turned to the nearest nipple and latched his mouth onto, teeth and all.

“Ah-ha!” Namjoon’s free hand shot up and tangled into Johnny’s long hair. His eyes twisted shut and he stroked the cock against his palm to relieve the pressure building up in his core. With a grunt, he pulled Johnny off and sat up to grab a condom from the stack he had dumped onto the coffee table nearby. He tore the tin and rolled it onto Johnny’s cock, his mouth following the rim down to the waistband of Johnny’s pants. Namjoon tugged them down to his mid thigh and reached up to tear open his dress shirt, buttons flying every which way, to expose his toned abdomen.

“Like what you see?” Johnny huffed, up on his knees so his cock was right in Namjoon’s face.

“Love that birthmark,” he replied, mouth moving to lap against the dark mark on his hip.

“Thank you, now—“ It was now Johnny’s hand tangled in the stripper’s hair; “Get my cock nice and slicked up for when I fuck you into the ground.”

Namjoon took his cock, tapped it teasingly onto his flat tongue, and gathered up as much saliva as he could to spit onto his shaft. With a satisfied hum, he stroked his spit along his shaft and took it back between it lips. Johnny, growing a little impatient, tested the waters; he thrusted deep into his mouth till Namjoon gagged and pulled off, his face red, eyes lined with tears, and chin wet with drool - he looked stupid and messy and Johnny felt himself twitch against his plump lips.

“Mmm, do it again.”

“Call me your oppa,” Johnny hummed, his fist tightening its grip in Namjoon’s hair.

“Fuck my throat again, oppa.”

His eyes glittered with tears and he parted his lips again to take all of Johnny’s cock - this time, swallowing down the length and breathing through his nose to avoid choking. The corners of his mouth stung from the stretch and the saliva that dribbled down his chin only irritated them more, but Namjoon directed his attention to Johnny, whose features were twisted with pleasure and a sheen of sweat grew on his chest.

“Fuck, how are you so good at that?”

Namjoon pulled off. A grunt erupted from his throat, one of relief but satisfaction. Like it was the best dick he had ever deep throated in his life.

(Johnny would like to think it was.)

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he teased and scooped the drool from his chin to wipe it on Johnny’s stiff cock. “One of the boys already opened me up, so you can get on with fucking me into the ground.”

The growl that came from Johnny had Namjoon’s length throb and leak pre - he didn’t allow any of the other boys to touch him during his little sessions with them. He saved his orgasm for Johnny; he had decided this the moment he had asked if he could strip nude. Namjoon couldn’t deny how handsome he was, too. Not handsome like Jaehyun or Jungwoo were, but unconventionally handsome. He had a funny smile and crooked teeth, and yet lovely shaped lips and an awesome body. His hands were thick as they took Namjoon’s waist and forced him back to the ground.

“Yuta was right, you are divine,” Johnny huffed as he lined his cock up to Namjoon’s fluttering hole. His heels dug into the floor, which kept his sweaty back from slipping when the man slammed into him with a single thrust.

Above him, Johnny was rendered breathless, and his hand squeezed tighter around Namjoon’s waist. He was strong, but not heavy, so Namjoon was able to take the man’s shoulders and roll him onto his back and saddle himself right onto his length.

“Ah, fuck, oppa, you’re so big,” Namjoon gasped, his back arched and his hands behind him, taking hold of Johnny’s thick, clothed thighs. He lifted his ass up, taking a deep breath as the cock that impaled him was slowly exiting him, and before he could slam back down, he was yanked down by the leash.

Johnny had sat up, able to concentrate again, and connected their lips - but he didn’t stop there. His hands let go of the leash, and had reached up to unbuckle it, toss it aside.

His heart swelled more than his cock in that moment. Johnny had accidentally discovered Namjoon’s weakness. Those lips against his throat weren’t rough, no teeth involved - a soft kiss. But the wet sounds of his tongue reminded Namjoon that he was still seated on the man’s cock, and began to roll his hips in his lap as needy moans filled the room.

Johnny must have caught on because his lips had only moved to other areas of his throat, leaving sloppy kisses there till his skin was tacky with saliva.

He was extra sensitive along his neck, and that paired with Johnny’s cock sliding in and out of his ass, his shaft putting just enough pressure against that spot to make him shiver - Namjoon was about to lose his mind if this continued any further. He had never let any man pleasure him this much while working; he was always too scared of being taken advantage of.

But in this moment, riding Johnny’s cock into the morning (literally, the last time he had checked the time it was three a.m.) and about to burst, Namjoon let himself find pleasure. His buff arms wrapped around Johnny’s shoulders, pulled him closer, and chanted his name until his thick, hot cum painted his chest and he could barely see what was in front of him anymore.

“B-Bonsai,” Namjoon mumbled, slumped into Johnny who was still fucking up into him “Bonsai, bonsai—“

“Bonsai?—Oh! Bonsai!” Johnny halted his hips and fell back onto the floor, not wanting to touch the other man who fell onto his chest, shuddering and almost unresponsive.

If he was not working, Namjoon would’ve passed out right there on the man’s warm chest, his nose being tickled by his long hair and his ass flush against the zipper of his sky blue slacks. Even the other men around him had stopped in their tracks - as if just breathing would break the tension and send Namjoon into some sort of frenzy. They wanted him as comfortable as possible after hearing that safe word.

“Uh, you okay?” Johnny finally broke the silence, though he was panting hard and shaking with ecstasy and anxiety. “Did I do something wrong?”

“N-No, no. I just wanted to, uh, stay on earth,” Namjoon whispered, his words mouthed into Johnny’s tan, sweaty skin. “I was getting a little lost for a minute there.”

“Oh, yeah, right. I get it.”

“Thanks,” he huffed and sat up. The length of Johnny’s cock had slid out, but Namjoon reached back to take it again. “We can continue now.”

“You sure? You seem tired, exhausted, even.”

Namjoon’s heart fluttered then. He kept his eyes closed, though; he didn’t wanted to see Johnny’s face and find that same sparkle he was feeling in his chest. “Yes, I’m sure.” He lined his cock up and sank down, a deep groan rumbling through his body as he took it down to the hilt with ease. “But imma need you to slow down a little, I’m still sensitive.”

He didn’t see him, but he felt Johnny nod; then he lifted Namjoon off the ground, flipped him onto his stomach with his ass up, fingers laced into his fishnets as he spread his asscheeks, and was up on his knees when he pushed his whole length in one slow motion. Namjoon sighed in pleasure, blushing cheeks against the cool wooden panels of the floor, and wiggled his ass to let Johnny know to continue.

In a more steady rhythm, Johnny fucked up into Namjoon’s slack ass. They moaned in unison, getting off on just the wet noises their bodies made, and the gentle gripping at each other’s hips (for Johnny) and wrists (for Namjoon). It was only after the stripper was about to fully come down from his orgasm high that he dug his nails into Johnny’s skin, urging him to keep that promise he had made when they first started.

Johnny adjusted himself to be beneath Namjoon, pulling his knees up, feet flat on the ground, and only his hands kept the stripper still as he began to thrust deep into him - never (not even halfway) breaching his hole. Namjoon helped a little, with his own heels flat on the ground as he was being fucked, but the pace was so fast and rough that he could barely keep himself upright.

“Oh, fuck, oppa—“ Namjoon grunted, his feet slipped with every hard thrust. He felt like he just might be ripped open - he gasped and gripped and ground, until he felt the twitch and pulsation of Johnny’s cock inside him. They both went stiff, before finally collapsing on each other, their breathing hard and muscles aching.

“I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life,” Johnny panted, hands still at Namjoon’s hips and squeezed, as if to make sure this was all real.

“Mhmm, that’s makes two of us,” Namjoon concurred, “At least, from a customer anyway.”

“Really?” Johnny sat up, his eyes wide, but then he hissed, his sensitive member slipped out of the stripper, and went limp against his thigh. “Is that good?”

Namjoon chuckled and nodded. “Sure.”

The sweet, savoury smell of sweat lingered in the air, and the moans and groans from the other guys reverberated off the walls. He glanced around, the transitioning lights revealing different couples and groups of men having sex: Yuta was fucking Jungwoo into the couch, his moans low, more like huffs, with each thrust; Mark had passed out next to Yuta, completely naked and marked up; Haechan was riding Taeil enthusiastically, to the point where Taeil looked like he’d float away from his body if Haechan wasn’t on top of him; Jaehyun was lounging lazily next to them, still in the same state Namjoon had left him in earlier, but with a blunt between his lips; and Taeyong was being more tenderly fucked, bent over the armrest of the couch by Doyoung, who was kissing and biting and licking bruises into his spine, whispering praises with every whine Taeyong let out.

“I think it’s time I go,” Namjoon hummed as he began to climb to his feet, a little wobbly at first, but he had been through this before and knew how to keep himself balanced.

“Really?” Jaehyun spoke, puffing out his smoke as he stood. “I mean, uh, are you sure you don’t want to stay and just... hang?”

Namjoon pondered for a moment, and the smiled. He left to the bathroom to clean up. In that time, Johnny had taken off his condom, wiped his chest of dried jizz with the wet wipes the stripper had left behind, and fixed his outfit. He and Jaehyun shared the blunt until Namjoon returned, this time in the same simple clothes and bare-face he had shown up with.

“Let me take a hit of that?”

Jaehyun nodded, and handed it over to the man. He took it between his lips and took a long draw, held it in for a moment, and exhaled deeply through his nostrils.

“So are any of these guys dating each other?” Namjoon asked as he passed the blunt to Johnny.

“Uh, Taeyong and Doyoung are a couple, but everyone else is more of friends with benefits kind of deal,” Johnny explained, and led the two other into the kitchen to get more privacy (or, rather, give the others more privacy).

“And you two?”

“We mess around just as much as those guys,” Johnny said, puffed and passed.

“Hmm, so would you mind if I gave either of you my number?” Namjoon inquired, leant against the kitchen island with his chest puffed out and head bowed.

Johnny, despite the high that was settling in his body with each puff, felt lighter than air when Namjoon said those words. The blush that spread across his cheeks made his legs weak, and those dimples on either side of his shy smile were just enough to get him to put out the butt of the blunt into the sink and take either side of his face; Johnny leaned in and took Namjoon’s lips between his own, kissing him sweet (and minty - he must’ve eaten a TicTac or something).

Namjoon bit hard enough to get Johnny to pull away with a sheepish smile. He nestled into his hands, and then turned to Jaehyun, extending his own to him. The younger wasn’t as hesitant as before, and took Namjoon’s hand with ease. He was pulled to the other’s side and kissed with just as much tenderness.

“Hm, yes, I think I’d like to be one of those friends you guys mess around with,” Namjoon whispered, and then giggled when he heard of their friend scream and moan that they were cumming.

“It’s almost four a.m. you want to just stay over?” Johnny offered, his hands had moved from the stripper’s face to his shoulders, then his tits, and squeezed teasingly.

Jaehyun rested his chin onto Namjoon’s shoulder, his lips hovered just under his ear, and he promised that he could take he’d help him clean up more thoroughly in the shower. His hands had already slipped under his shirt and caressed his lower back, before it had made its way beneath the waistband of his sweat to grab his firm ass. “What do you think?”

“I think that I’m starving and would like some of that delicious food on the counter,” Namjoon sang and pulled himself away from the men with a smirk. He served himself a plate, took a seat at the table where they had played beer-pong, and ate peacefully, like there wasn’t sex going on around him.

After all, sex never sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this so I hope it wasn’t too abrupt ehhhhhh hope you enjoyed :)) the next part in this series may be a angst with a happy ending  
> Also, sorry this took a million years to finish, I get horrible writers block when it comes to smut lmao


End file.
